FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS ORIGINS
by itscynthi
Summary: Hi readers this is my first ever story I am writing. I dedicate this story to Kevin (vekin 87) who inspired me with his works and who made me to think beyond imagination. He is one of best fanfic writer and I always grateful to him. My second dedication goes to all the fans of Harry potter. Above all this story is fully based on my imagination and not by the existing stories logic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers this is my first ever story I am writing. I dedicate this story to Kevin (vekin 87) who inspired me with his works and who made me to think beyond imagination. He is one of best fanfic writer and I always grateful to him. My second dedication goes to all the fans of Harry potter. Above all ****this story is fully based on my imagination and not by the existing stories logic or facts though I have used the characters of two series of books! I am sorry if I have spoiled your imaginations! Thank you! Please leave your reviews** **after reading.**

**FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS**

CHAPTER 1

**FORE FATHERS OF THE FOUNDERS**

**T**he land of Narnia is quiet and calm with the warm breeze surrounding the whole nation. It's been several years since the sons and daughters of Adam won the war against the white witch and they are the Kings and Queens of the whole Narnia. As the years passed by they all found their partners to their hearts wish. As the years rolled on the four of them started to live their life in their own territory. They flourished and spread all over the land of Narnia and years rolled on the old Kings and Queens of Narnia disappeared and the people of Narnia lost faith in Kings and Queens for them and started to lead a life of their own. They also forget their first Kings and Queens and their generations. Before their death the Kings and Queens of Narnia secretly hide their crowns and the personal gift from Father Christmas in their first meeting before the war. Only the true heir of the four can able to find it and have possession over the things. It will be revealed to them if their heart truly needs it. Until then it is hidden and no one ever knows about that.

Everything in Narnia changed except the magic that filled the land has never changed. The magic in Narnia had gone far beyond leading to the formation of new creatures and animals which the human world is not aware of. This change has also paved path for the birth of witch and wizards in Narnia but they didn't use the magic to seek the power to rule Narnia. Even in the generation of the first Kings and Queens of Narnia there are witches and wizards were born. But the generations of the Kings and Queens were not told about their fore fathers in order to not reveal them self as the heir of the first Kings and Queens. As the people of Narnia has lost their interest towards having a King or Queen and hated to live under their rule they don't want their children or grand children to take that place. But it's not the same until the true heir of the Kings and Queens found the hidden treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**THE FOUNDERS**

**D**ays and years passed in Narnia and more and more wizards and witches started to grow in magical skill and they also started doing dark magic and non verbal magic and some of them where even grow stronger in the dark magical stuff. In northern side of Narnia in the Lone Island there lived a family which is the present generation of the High King Peter. They lived in a cottage with two children. The elder one is a boy named Griffiths who has green eyes, wavy red hair and a peach coloured skin. The younger one is a girl named Griselda with black long hair, has brown eyes and in pink coloured skin. Their father was a wizard and died during a duelling with other wizards. So Griffiths look after his mother and his younger sister. Griffiths is brave, strong and kind hearted and courageous for his age. He is also well deterministic and above all he is a born wizard. He has developed his magical skills throughout the years and he has skilled in the transfiguration type of magic and also in duelling as his father died in his duelling.

In the same time in the eastern side of Narnia lived another family known by a name of Slytherin which belong to generation of King Edmund. Unlike the King Peter the generation of Edmund grew with pride and cunningness. They took pride in whatever they do and there are more witches and wizards born in that generation. They started a tradition of finding their partner among the wizards itself and not trying to combine with the non magical persons who are not wizards. The Slytherin family is one among that kind of wizard family. They follow this as a main rule among themselves in order to maintain the blood purity. They also started to insult the non magical persons. Many of the wizards and witches in the Slytherin family started to get skilled in the dark magic and non verbal magic. In the family of Slytherin a young wizard was born and he is the same age of Griffiths and his name is Saladyn.

Saladyn is one of the powerful wizards among the Slytherin family. He has particular magical skills that no one knows about that. For some reasons he kept hidden his abilities. As per the rule of the family he too believed in blood purity and hated the normal people among them.

Far beyond the southern area of Narnia there lived another group of people who are the descendants of Queen Susan. The generation of Queen Susan are quiet clever and gentle towards everyone in Narnia. They are known for their brilliance and cleverness. In the group of people there was a wise and clever witch who belongs to the family of Ravenclaw and her name is Rowone. Her family lead a royal life in Narnia and was respected by everyone in their territory of kingdom. Rowone is known for her cleverness, intelligence and creativity. She also has a loving heart hence she cannot hate anyone and forgive any mistake people do. So people loved her so much. Rowone is so intelligent that she has mastered in all kind of magic such as transfiguration, potions, herbology and especially in charms. She is one of the brilliant witches who can use the charm spells efficiently and properly. She also possessed the ability of doing magical architectures.

In the western side of Narnia the people of Queen Lucy led a calm and peaceful life. There are also wizards and witches were born in Queen Lucy generation who were loyal, kind hearted and harmless to anyone in their territory. One among the kind hearted wizards and witches is Helyna. Helyna is one of the finest witches of her age. Their family earns by selling bread and pastries in Narnia for few generations so they were called by the family name Hufflepuffs. Helyna helps her family by the food related charms as she was gifted by that kind of magic and has mastered in charms spells. She treated everyone equally and took care for them and she is really a hardworking wizard of all time.

Thus the four wizards lead their life in Narnia without knowing who their fore fathers were. As for Griffiths he is the heir of King Peter, Saladyn is the heir of King Edmund, Rowone is the heir of Queen Susan and Helyna is the heir of Queen Lucy. The four of them believed that they were normal wizards and witches like others until they meet one another. Time will bring them together one day and they will be revealed about their secrets. They will be the ones who will find the hidden treasure of the first Kings and Queens of Narnia. Until then the four wizards will be leading their life in their own way.

**(**P.S. will post the next chapters soon**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**MISSING OF WIZARDS**

**D**ays rolled on in Narnia and the people of Narnia acted in a same way until a particular time. There were confusion raised everywhere in Narnia. The confusion all over Narnia is the same thing. The confusion is some of the notable witches and wizards are found missing in Narnia for a quiet long time. Wizards and witches were found missing in all the four territory of Narnia. The families of the missing wizards are so worried. They searched the wizards all over Narnia but they couldn't find them. The people of Narnia started to believe that the missing wizards have vanished. The missing of the wizards in Narnia has become as a great problem and reached the elders of the four territories. The elders and people of Narnia started to afraid that the white witch has raised again and gathering her new army with the new wizards and witches. They also feared that the white Witch was hiding all these years in order to regain her powers. So the elders of Narnia of four territories decided to gather the young wizards of Narnia along with other wizards and seek their help to find the missing wizards and stop the rising of the white witch.

Among the young wizards group selected in each territory the four heirs of Narnia was present. Griffiths from northern part of Narnia, Saladyn from eastern side, Rowone from southern part and Helyna from the western part of Narnia. As they are brilliant wizards of their own territories they have been appointed as the leader for their group of searching wizards. They lead their corresponding group in their search process.

As the territory elders told, they started their search in their own part of Narnia first and planned to search the other territories. Griffiths left his mother and sister in their cottage with his uncle in charge and went to lead the wizard group to search the missing wizards in their own territory. Saladyn lead his relatives and the young wizards to search the wizards in his territory. Rowone and Helyna also lead their territory in search of the missing wizards. As the search started to begin no one realizes the big change that's going to happen in next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FOUNDERS MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**T**he searching of wizards in Narnia started to fade away as they couldn't find a single clue on where the wizards gone. Many of the wizards in the searching started to retreat by losing their hope in finding the missing ones. Only the friends and families of missing wizard in the group search them. As the four heir heirs are appointed as the leader they stayed with them and they really don't want to give up in finding them. As the search in their own territory has been completed the entire four groups planned to search in other territories.

On their way to search the wizards in other part of Narnia the group stayed in tents for nights and begin their search in the day time. It is the duty to everyone in the group to look after the group in the night and do it in turns. The day came when Griffiths and Saladyn were taKing their duty of guarding their own groups. The both groups have set their night camp in the central forest which unites all the territories. Anyone who needs to cross the border must pass through the central forest. The forest contains all the magical creatures and animals and some dangers within it. The northern side wizards are travelling towards the eastern part of Narnia for searching and the eastern side wizards moving towards the south.

While Griffiths was guarding near the central forest he heard some noise coming from the forest. So he decided to get inside the forest and look where the noise coming from. He went deep inside the forest and looked for the noise. Griffiths stood in shock without moving or maKing any sound by seeing the scene. He saw a young wizard closed his eyes with a piece of cloth and speaKing in a different language to a giant snake like monster.

Griffiths identified soon the snake monster is a basilisk and it's obeying the young wizard. Suddenly he placed his leg in a bunch of dried leaves and maKing a crunching sound. He knows that it was a mistake to make noise to gain the basilisk attention and he just thought that but too late to recognize it. The basilisk heard the noise and moving towards Griffiths. Griffiths stood still and closed his eyes as he knows the basilisk gaze will bring instant death. After a few seconds he heard the wizard speaKing something as the same of the noise he heard before. He slowly opened his eyes and the basilisk was moving away from him without doing any harm and it obeyed to the language of the young wizard. The basilisk moved from Griffiths and disappeared in the dense forest.

After the basilisk went the young wizard removed the piece of cloth from his eyes to see the person he has saved. He introduced himself to Griffiths as Saladyn and told him he is the head of the eastern search group. Griffiths thanked Saladyn for saving his life from the basilisk. He also introduced himself as the head of the northern search group. Griffith asked Saladyn about the communication that he had made with the basilisk. Saladyn told him that he can talk to snakes from his childhood and they obey him. Saladyn kept this thing as a secret. He didn't reveal it to others in the family. He even called it as snake language and named it as parselmouth. Saladyn had come to know about the basilisk the giant snake and wanted to test his parselmouth against it. So whenever he left the house alone in the night he could call the basilisk in parselmouth to the central forest and get practising and started to control it. It was the one of the similar day Griffiths heard the strange noise from the forest and followed it and saved by Saladyn.

Both Griffiths and Saladyn started to share many things about magic and the missing wizards. Soon they both become friends and started to share about their family and generation. At a point they came to know that they are the heirs of King Peter and King Edmund. They were so happy to found them they were brothers by a long relationship. They thought to find the other two heirs and unite the Narnia once again. So they asked their group to retreat from the search and promised that they both will find the missing wizard in their own. So the other wizards left them and went to their families. Saladyn and Griffiths didn't reveal about their forefathers.

They both decided to move towards the southern part to find the heir of Queen Susan and they started to pass through the central forest once again. While they were passing through the forest they both heard the screaming of two ladies. They both started to run in the direction of the screaming coming from. They reached the spot where the screaming came from. There were two ladies hanging in a tree upside down. Their whole body was covered with spider web except their face. The web was too strong as it was made by a giant spider Acromantula.

Griffiths and Saladyn removed them from the web and asked them how they got there. They both told that they heard a peculiar sound last night that made them to come to search for that. But unfortunately caught by the Acromantula and got sedated by it as to feed them as food for its young ones that is to be hatched. They thanked Griffiths and Saladyn for saving them and introduced themselves as Rowone and Helyna the heads of south and west search group. Rowone and Helyna have already met before and became friends and so they came in search of the sound together and caught by the Acromantula.

Griffiths and Saladyn asked Rowone and Helyna about the heirs of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. At first Rowone and Helyna said they don't know about it and Rowone the cleverest among the four started to derive the family generation and found that they are the heirs of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. They also found that Griffiths and Saladyn are their brothers. Both Griffiths and Saladyn were glad to find their sister so soon. At last the heirs of the Kings and Queens were met. Together the four of them started their journey to find the missing wizards without knowing a great adventure and a new world awaits for them to show their skills and talents.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**FINDING A NEW WORLD OF WIZARDS**

As they travelled through the forest the four wizards encountered several difficulties within it. They have to face the magical traps and to escape from the magical creatures that the forest consists of. They travelled for many days to get out of the central forest. They all reached a spot where they have to cross a black lake which not so deep. The water level in the lake is just above the legs but there are no living things in the lake. So they started to cross the black lake one by one. Griffiths went first and Rowone behind him and Helyna behind her and Saladyn behind her. Suddenly Helyna started to drown in a particular part of the lake. The other three of them went to help her from drowning but Helyna was pulling them in to the water. The three of them tried best to bring Helyna to the upper part of the lake but they couldn't and they also drowned along with her.

Suddenly the four of them started to feel like they were sitting in the ground. They were actually sitting in the ground in dry clothes and they didn't see any lake near them. They four wizards started to wonder what that place was. They were standing in a valley surrounded by mountain which is not like as in Narnia. They started to walk to find a path which can lead them to the living beings of this place. They still can't find what kind of world is that. Until they saw a cottage in a far away distance from the valley. The four wizards started to move towards the cottage they saw.

The four of them reached the cottage and knocked its door. A man with a long and pale face with brown hair opened the door and at once he was shocked. In the mean time the four wizards looked confused and happy as they at last found a missing wizard in the new place. The missing wizard they found was Lev Roland and he is known as wizard Roland in the Narnia. He lived in the northern part of Narnia and Griffiths recognized him immediately. Roland invited the four wizards inside the cottage and served them with food. Roland was alone in the cottage and no other wizards were there. They ate the food and took rest in Roland's cottage that night as Roland said he would say in the morning about how he got there. He also figured out how they must have got in this place and he didn't ask about that.

In morning Roland explained that how he came to this world. He told them that as he was travelling from north to west to meet his old friends. So he started to cross the through the central forest and he got lost and found the black lake. He placed his leg accurately were Helyna placed her leg in the lake and he came to this place. Roland also told them that he tried to figure out the returning passage to Narnia but he couldn't find any way still now. He also worried about his family and said his family must be missing him for past two years. The four wizards started to stare at Roland and wondering what he was saying. Because it was only three to four weeks in Narnia the wizards went missing but he was saying he missed his family for two years. Roland asked them why they didn't come and search for them as soon as the wizards started missing. Saladyn told him that it's been only three weeks in Narnia after the wizards were found missing and just then they all understood that this was a different place that differs even in the time period comparing with Narnia. They found this place is magical compared to Narnia but actually they are wrong. They have stepped in a land consist of normal people and normal things which is very new to them. The time will come and they will come to know about this world and about them as they were magical.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**TRUTH ABOUT THE NEW WORLD**

The four wizards with Roland started to search the other wizards who were missing in Narnia. They used a carriage to travel to the next village. The carriage was pulled by horses which never spoke it just neighs. The four wizards wonder why the horses didn't speak as it does in Narnia. They just noted each and every thing around this world with excitement and curiosity as they seem to be the same as it was in Narnia but it didn't work in the way it worked in Narnia. As they travelled they reached the nearby village Dunkeld. The country name is Scotland and Dunkeld is a small village in there. Roland and the four wizards stayed in Dunkeld and searched for the missing wizards.

When they are searching the wizards for few days the four wizards are attracted to the new world. The things around them in the new world started to fancy them and attracted them. They found these things to be funny and wonderful. They also started to like the people in the new world. They liked the simplicity and normality of this world as certain works are done without wands and magic. The four wizards started to love the new world that they have arrived magically. They also started to like the normal people around them; their intelligence and running their inventions for certain work without magic. The four wizards decided to live in this new world after finding the missing wizards until they found the truth about the people of this world.

One day the five wizards including Roland wandered in the outer fields of Dunkeld in the evening. Griffiths was leading all the other four wizards in the searching process. Suddenly Griffiths saw a familiar person walking near an old building which appears to be collapsed and the person walking near the building disappeared immediately. Griffiths and other wizards move towards the old building and the same person appeared again near the building. Griffiths ran to him and caught him immediately and at once he identified him as his friend who was missing in Narnia. His name was Corwin Diggory and he was a good friend of Griffiths. Corwin too identified Griffiths and came running to him.

Corwin led all of them near the old building and he looked around for any others presence. The sun started to set and no one was near that building. Corwin started to remove the protection charm from that place. At once they all entered a small village in which the missing wizards from Narnia lived. Once they entered the village Corwin again applied the protection charm to hide the village from the normal people. Roland and the four of them looked the village in a surprise as they saw the missing wizards of Narnia in the single place. Griffiths asked Corwin about how they all gathered in a single place. Corwin started to explain everything to them. When the wizards disappeared in Narnia they all got in to the new world of normal people but not in the same place. All the missing wizards are dropped by the lake in different towns and different villages. At first the normal people started to like their magical power and loved them but later they were afraid of them because few wizards thought to rule this new world with their magical power.

So the normal people decided to kill all the wizards they could find and they succeeded in that. Hence the remaining wizards decided to hide from the normal people until they find the return way to Narnia. So they all gathered near Dunkeld where the normal people got less information about the wizards and started to live under the protection charm. As days passed they formed a small village and they named the village as Hogsmeade. The wizards lived there established shops for all kind of their required things like wands, quills, clothing, post office and everything they want inside the single village.


End file.
